Acid Rain: A Dragon's Story
by Captara
Summary: In this world,people thrive and live,there is a long time story that hasn't been told since the old. One boy has tried to tame these gem dragons,Diamond Dragons,the most rare in the land. Too bad their not living anymore,beside the legend.Soku Akuroku
1. Diamond in the Rough

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters. I wish I did though **

**A/N: Hello there, as you can tell I am not new here, but is new to writing BBS stories. I just finished the game and just had to write it. I am a big fan of KH, FF, dragons and the fantasy land so I thought what the heck? Hope you like it!**

**Acid Rain: A Dragons Story**

**Chapter 1: Diamond in the Rough**

It was across vast forests, dense green trees with crystal blue waters. Colorful exotic birds fluttered through the sky, as they taught their young to fly high and unafraid. Mystic beings that guarded the sea rose from their aquatic homes looking eager. Large amounts of silver and black wolf packs gathered for the first time this year. Animals from very small to very large gathered on this special day as well. It was time to see who would be training the new generation of dragons. It was also the beginning of a very special tale. A story as old as time, that hasn't been spoken about for what seemed like ages.

In a timely symphonic order, the large school bells rung loudly as hoards of different dragons in various colors and shapes took flight. They arranged in order with their young not that far behind them, keeping them close. While at the same time, a huge rush of teens ran out in the order in which their levels were given and waited in rows of 60. It wasn't long before heavily red robed adults stood in front of their students.

The dragons of Hollow Ash landed in the order which they took off. It wasn't a lie if someone told you they were beautiful creatures. All colors ranging from sliver, blue, red, gold, and mixtures of black and green. It was funny to see the young dragons begin to stretch out their limbs and wings, trying to show off to the elders before halting when their parents began to growl. Now all of these breeds of dragons came from generations of royal blood, so it was reason enough to believe they had an air of arrogance to them.

As in the meantime, the red cloth wearing teachers and elders began to cross examine the young dragons. The young teens watched from the other side of the courtyard already beginning to choose which dragon they wanted to claim as their own. However, Sora Heartnet seemed to be the only one not really paying any attention to what was currently going on.

Now it wasn't because the boy didn't care for this special event, that only happened once every 16 years; it was only because the poor thing had had a very bad habit of daydreaming. Still, he was a sweet teen bearing beautiful chocolate brunette hair spiked in all directions. His sapphire blue eyes seemed to be rimmed in coal colored eyelashes as he fluttered them slowly while he dreamed away. A few leaves brushed lightly against smooth tanned skin, before a set of rosy plump lips started to part in a long yawn. Ah yes, he was a dreamer.

Soon enough as Sora was gathering his wildest whims, the large bronze bells of Zaria, school of dragon trainers, started to ring very loudly. The young male jumped a little before watching as the other students wasted no time in lunging forward towards the dragons. Only then, he decided it was time to do as the others and try to obtain a dragon to train. Unfortunately, there wasn't that many dragons left for poor Sora.

As the school rules stated in paragraph 1 line 5, "A Zaria trainer must train for 16 years and nine months in the language of dragons before he/she can be eligible to obtain and train a dragon." Line 6, "Once all training is completed within the years given, he/she is allowed to graduate and attend the Ceremony of Ash, where they are allowed to choose one dragon child of their choice in the listed line." Sora forgot the most important words his teacher Leon had told him. "Always pay attention, because the dragon that might be fated to you can still be stolen away…"

Sora ran forward as quickly as he could to try and at least get one dragon on his side. Even though, it wasn't making it any better that his twin brother Venitas was trying to get anything better than his younger brother. Sora glanced over at a small group of dragons that hadn't taken off just yet, but others from the class had already placed their necklaces around the beasts they wanted. It was very easy to choose a dragon, but it was starting to seem to Sora that actually getting one was a different story. The teenagers who successfully obtained their lifelong mate rode their beasts proudly while whipping through the open blue sky. The parents of those adolescents cheered in joy as their generation of dragon trainers would still continue on.

While it was starting to look like Sora wasn't going to be able to get a dragon this year, there was still one dragon that didn't seem to have parents. The sliver scaled dragon seemed to be the meanest one of them all that was lined up that day. Many students were still trying to get that one to be theirs, but the beast wouldn't stop thrashing and roaring at the top of its lungs. Other teachers and parents were beginning to worry about the safety of the children. As a result, elders tried to reason with it, trying to calm it, before it snapped at one elder. The first offence as many was starting to think.

The young brunette watched the rapid movements of the mystic beast as he seemed stronger than even the elders trying to calm it. He waited until other students gave up on the cranky animal before thinking just maybe he could take on the challenge. Sadly though, Sora wasn't the only person watching the beautiful beast. Venitas was also watching with determination. Venitas, the older twin by only 6 seconds, quickly ran past Sora with his necklace in hand and slowly watched the still angry beast. Sora didn't have time to think before he witnessed his brother get the black jewelry around the animal's neck while trying to wrap his binding ropes on the scaled animal's wings and mouth.

The animal growled angrily before taking flight, bringing Venitas with him. He yelled while trying to hold on for dear life while they both soared upside down. Venitas was finally reduced to letting go landing in a magic black sphere one of the elders quickly cast to save him. The issue was then realized that this dragon was out to kill and wouldn't be able to be trained. He was now pronounced a rotten egg that hatched somehow. All elders and fellow teachers started to order the children to get away and seek shelter in the school.

Suddenly, all types of magic had started to fire at the dragon while it moved and soared out of the way trying to avoid the powerful blasts. It wasn't long before the sliver beast was finally struck down and was hurling towards earth at an alarming rate before crashing down hard with to the ground. Sora watched in complete horror as sliver scales flew everywhere. The elders circled the hurt animal like it was evil, before spouting how bad the genes of diamond dragon were. It wasn't enough time before Sora was right in front of the beast trying to defend it from the elders' harsh words.

"Stop it! It's not his fault! He's probably having a bad day, don't say such things! You have always told us to respect the dragons no matter what they do and can do to us! Please! Let me try, let me try to help it!" The teen yelled out almost out of breath as the teachers and elders tried to move the boy. Sora yelled while grabbing onto the beast's horns on its head causing it to slightly calm down. Once noticing it was starting to breathe more softly, Sora leaned further to the sliver dragon and began to question it.

Everyone was suspecting that Sora wouldn't be able to calm the animal down long enough to try and figure out what was wrong with it. It was a saying after all, that sliver dragons were never meant to be tamed. If so, the trainer was highly skilled or just plain suicidal. Even though the odds were stacked against him, Sora still wanted to give it a try. The brunette slowly rubbed the nose of the beast while delicately removing the black jewelry from its neck, and the binding ropes from its mouth and wings.

"Sshh it's okay, I won't hurt you promise…" Sora cooed softly as he slowly backed up allowing the dragon to sit up and shake off the rest of the ropes. The scaly animal glanced around at the still staring older humans before huffing at them loudly, quickly stomping at them to back up. Sora smiled at just how tall the beast was up close, he couldn't help himself from touching its albino stomach giving it a small rub. The small action caused it to look down at Sora before their eyes locked for what seemed like hours. Only then the dragon began to speak mentally, "Watch what you rub human…."

Sora gawked for a good long time before slightly blushing at what he just heard. "I err….sorry about that; I didn't know it was there, I err….." The completely embarrassed teen scratched the back of his head. The dragon rolled his green eyes, before huffing again. Obviously, a wonderful habit it must have learned.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm poisonous?" The giant animal asked while placing his wings back in the resting position. The boy sighed before walking up to it finally, giving it a small rub on its front leg. "Well, you DID just attack us and almost killed my brother over there…They think you're evil, but I don't think so. So, are you having a bad day or is it just that you don't want to be here? Oh, and also can we know your name? It's really rude that we keep calling you sliver dragon…"

It took just about a few minutes before the giant animal decided to answer little Sora. "I didn't like how those humans where trying to just tie me down. Secondly, I don't like your bother very much….Thirdly, I'm not evil…for now. Lastly, no I am not having such a great ass time okay? I don't like the summer months, I rather be sleeping in a very cold place right now... and my name is Riku…got that?" The whole time that Sora was listening Venitas was slowly trying to see if he could understand the grunts and growls that were going on. Maybe he could still have a chance while Sora was making peace treaties with the thing. He quietly tried to grab another binding rope to subdue the great beast before his hand was stopped by Leon. The older man began to shake his head 'no' while taking the rope away from the younger male.

Sora nodded before glancing at his elders and teachers. "It's okay, Riku is just not liking what's going on right now." The shocked people that were still standing in the courtyard stared at the boy before glancing at the elders. One of the head elders walked up to Sora and the now pronounced Riku, offering a small smile. The head elder Eraqus, asked softly. "I'm guessing you can understand Riku here, I'm I right young Sora?" The boy nodded happily making his spikes bounce slightly. Those bouncing spikes caused Riku to stare at them, wondering how the hell he made them do that. Eraqus stared at Riku, "Riku do you accept Sora as your partner or not?"

Riku glanced at the young Sora before yawning. "Whoa, wait a minute? Who said I wanted this kid to tame me, ya got to be kidding, this baby?" A brown eyebrow was raising itself on Sora; he was slightly getting highly annoyed of this dragon already. "He says I'm a baby and basically I think he means no, sir…" Eraqus smiled and turned towards the waiting people, elders, parents and guests. He raised his hands high before announcing the great news. "Ladies, gentleman, and creatures great and small, I now present to you the trainer of the first sliver dragon in almost 20 years, Sora Heartnet and his dragon Riku! Please, also give another warm welcome to the other trainers that graduated this year, that will continue our bloodline and protect us from the evil that opposes us! Those who have not been given the blessing of obtaining a dragon, please continue doing your best and better luck next time!"

It took a minute before large amounts of cheers and tears could be heard. This was a moment like no other, and to some it would be a very long and hard journey to get here again. Riku and Sora seemed to be the only ones not really cheering, for they both seemed a bit out of touch with reality. Riku seemed to be dreading having such a little now dubbed master, while Sora updated his fantasy world of how awesome currently today was. It's wasn't to say that everyone was happy, Venitas was bitter. HE wanted the rarest dragon in Hollow Ash, and if it took a little more training, then so be it. Sadly, no one said you had to be fair in doing so

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of a long planned out story. Well it was starting to get planned out when I finally finished birth by sleep. Anyway, I hope you liked it so far. Please tell me anything that you see wrong with the story, and if you want to be a beta let me know. I need one….lol**

**Please review and tell me what you think or any questions you may have for me.**

3


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Well hello there. It's nice to see some people actually asked to hurry up with this. Geeze thank you so much guys! All right I won't hold you guys off anymore. Let's get too it shall we?**

**Dedicated to: **XxKingdomxXxHeartsxX and Vixro (They were the first to review ^_^)

**Pairings: SoraXRiku, CloudXSephiroth, MarluxiaXSaix, AxelXRoxas, DemyxXZexion, and many more.**

**Disclaimer:**** I Do not Own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or their Characters.**

**Acid Rain: A Dragons Story**

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

_**Last time:**_

_It took a minute before large amounts of cheers and tears could be heard. This was a moment like no other, and to some it would be a very long and hard journey to get here again. Riku and Sora seemed to be the only ones not really cheering, for they both seemed a bit out of touch with reality. Riku seemed to be dreading having such a little now dubbed master, while Sora updated his fantasy world of how awesome currently today was. It's wasn't to say that everyone was happy, Venitas was bitter. HE wanted the rarest dragon in Hollow Ash, and if it took a little more training, then so be it. Sadly, no one said you had to be fair in doing so…_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**S**ora slowly shook his head making even more spikes bounce before gazing up at the still standing Riku. "Psssh hay Riku don't look so glum if you really don't want to be tamed I'll just let you go…." At the very comment Riku glanced down from his dreading daydream. The beast was starting to wonder if this was just a set up or was the boy really telling the truth. He closed his aqua eyes pondering should he believe the teen before his thoughts were interrupted by the head elder.

"Now listen here Sora, just because a dragon wants to leave doesn't mean you bequeath the power to him. He will have to learn to get along with you…,"Commented the older male before patting Sora on the head. "Don't let him push you around either; they have been known to have a very persuasive attitude." The teen wasn't even able to answer to any of the comments made by his master before the elder walked away towards the other teachers.

**S**ora sighed before glancing at the tall beautiful beast. The dragon really was beautiful now that Sora got a chance to finally gawk at him. Riku had a slender yet built silver scaled body, large black claws front and back. He had enormous wings that were just the right fit for his body, and beautiful aqua-marine almond slit eyes. He growled with razor sharp teeth, and the most beautiful crystal dragon horns arched backwards from his head. Lastly, a long but very strong tail for stirring with odd sharp like spikes poking out from it. It looked very dangerous if you had to go against it in battle, it looked more as if it were built to just stab another with it. Sora quickly stopped his staring not wanting to anger the animal any more than it already was. "Well, looks like I can't even pretend to let you go, sorry Riku…"

**R**iku huffed while turning away from the younger boy obviously upset by his current predicament. The brunet tried to make his new partner feel better by rubbing his side leg gingerly. Sora was indeed surprised when Riku didn't grunt or move away from his touch, but instead almost seemed like he moved toward it. The younger male wanted to ask about why that seemed that way before his thoughts were cut off by his older brother.

"Well, looks like you got a new _pet_; I would start training it as soon as possible if I were you. I heard that some dragons just _**LOVE**_ to eat their little partners if they truly want to get away from them." Vanitas sneered while glancing at his younger pouting sibling making sure to put some type of crude humor into the conversation. Luckily for Sora, covering him, Riku raised up to full height while placing up his very sharp very deadly claws over Vanitas' head. "Oh that sounds about right, maybe I should start with you, and after all you look tastier than this under done one here." It was Vanitas' turn to back up from the beast he tried so hard earlier to capture before spouting, "Oh no, you don't want me, I might just give you heartburn…." while pulling out his sharp black dagger pointing it threateningly at Riku.

**A**t this point, Sora had heard enough. While Riku seemed to be distracted by his brother's threats, he climbed onto the back of his dragon and wrapped his blue and silver binding ropes around Riku. "Enough! Vanitas leave my dragon alone, and Riku stop fighting with my brother. I get it, you both don't like each other, but we all have to deal with it." The silver beast turned his head around to see a grinning Sora on his back barking orders. He paused wondering how come he didn't feel the little one climb onto him, but decided not to show his surprise. "Fine, brown mouse," turning back around, "I'll leave your good for nothing so called sorry excuse for a brother alone." "Hang on!" Sora wanted to protest for the insults directed to his family member before yelping at the sudden shift in his weight. All Sora could barely see were large silver wings spread out wide in both directions. He barely even had time to hang on! Trying to keep his eyes closed from all of the rushing wind, Sora yelled out. "Riiiiiiiiikkkuuuuuuuu! STOP!"

**A**ll was still by the time Sora finally opened his eyes. The world beneath him looked so small, even the bears and other large wild animals still gawking at them looked so very small. Sora found himself smiling while looking at his ant looking sibling still yelling out something that might not have been too nice. "Wow…it's…beautiful up here..." leaning more onto the top of the dragon's head. Riku rolled his aqua eyes again remaining to hover in the very clear blue sky. To Sora even the groups of people still watching from the ground looked oh so very small. The teen tired so hard to spot his mother in the crowds, but did not see her. "Hay uh Riku can we do our victory lap now? I'm ready..." The beast said nothing for a long minute before deciding that it would be best to just listen to the child. He arched his body downwards before flapping his large wings. Even if the dragon didn't mean for it to happen, his movements came off very graceful and elegant as he soared closer to the crowd scaring some of them as he passed. Many of the towns people gasped as Sora expertly maneuvered the dragon slightly away from the people to search for his mother, after a few repeating laps Sora finally spotted her.

**T**he smiling brunet woman waved as Riku was led to hover on the side of the stands. Sora reached over to hug his mother. "Ma, look I got a diamond! Isn't that just awesome? Pa is going to be so proud!" Yuna, mother to Vanitas and Sora, smiled while nodding her head gently. "Yes, he is. Though I want you to be very careful with him, he deserves respect as much as you do. Have fun Sora, I'll see you at the tavern around dinner time okay?" Brown spikes bounced as Sora nodded his agreement to his parent. **"Yeah sure, I'll let Riku fly around a little more before I come home!"** Sora shouted as Riku took off leaving more people covered in dust, besides Yuna.

**S**ora slowly moved back into his place on Riku's back grinning like a child. The dragon seemed very quiet while Sora got used to the turning and other commands. He almost seemed like he wasn't there anymore, except for the mild grunting and growling when he didn't seem to like a command. Other than that, the diamond was peaceful without complaint. It wasn't soon after Sora felt a very sharp pain in his chest causing him to slip off and fall from Riku. The brunet unconsciously fell from the safety of the dragon's back. All while falling the only thing Sora could hear was the shifting of the wind flowing past him and a faint familiar voice.

_Following in my footsteps aren't we? Well I can't blame you; they are amazing creatures, too bad they have really bad attitudes. Oh, Sora, I can't tell you much, but always remember to protect your Diamond. They are after all, born just for us…_

**R**iku quickly dived down to retrieve his younger master without even thinking. It didn't even occur to him that the male he wanted so much to get away from, was the same male he was now trying to save. It was starting to look bad very bad, Sora was falling way too fast, and his wings began to ache from the pressure of the wind. It was only then decided by the dragon to close his wings and allow himself to fall faster than the other teen. The ground was hard and it wouldn't be the first time Riku felt pain from the cruel earth today. The diamond ignored his own pain to look at his arms still holding the safe yet unconscious boy. He seemed like he was dreaming from all of the rapid eye movement that was going on. Riku sighed while trying to straighten up his body, glaring at the even more so lack of silver scales leaving small albino patches on his body. The male stirred in his arms as he placed the boy on the ground, not wanting to be caught _caring_ for him. Instead of looking concerned for Sora he changed his features to pure hate and distaste.

**S**ora on the other hand looked dazed and confused. "W-what happened?" The dragon huffed causing those spikes to bounce once more before answering. "Your dumb ass decided to pass out and fall off my back. I decided to save you due to the fact that I have too." Riku turned his back around so his very patchy self was facing him. The brunet frowned not because of his own health risk just moments ago, but to the fact that his dragon seemed to be missing a lot of scales and in their place small trickles of blood were forming. "I-I'm sorry, it's because of me, you're bleeding…" placing his hands on the patches trying so hard to help, sadly Sora didn't know cure just yet.

**I**gnoring the boy, Riku stood silently glancing behind him. "Hurry up and get on, it's getting late, and I do not want to sleep in a coverless plain." Trying not to anger his partner any more than he already did, Sora silently climbed onto the beast stirring him west. The diamond followed the order flying in the direction that was given.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I**t wasn't long after the little accident occurred that the pair made it to the little village. The towns beneath them looked much like any other town. They had their baker, miller, doctor house, blacksmith, and inns. They were all lined up in a straight line on either side. It was filled with the different scents of food, metal and a strange hint of farm animals. The roads were paved with sand, which gave the look of an old western movie. Yet, the town still gave that nice home feeling Sora adored. The remaining people that were walking around shopping glanced up; watching in awe as Riku quietly flew over their heads casting large shadows over them. Sora paid no mind to them, as he stirred the dragon towards the brown and black tavern. It looked like any other tavern in this time of era. Three stories tall, the tavern was indeed the tallest and finest looking building in the village. Sora's father built it from scratch as a wedding present for his mother. It was an odd way of purposing, but obviously it worked. "Hay, Riku land here…woa woa woa! Yehaaa!" Sora yelled as his butt was nicely greeted with the hay mound on the side of the building causing golden hay to fly everywhere. The teen, after gathering his wits, poked his spiky head from the mound glancing around for his silver partner. It was only then he didn't see anyone there, no dragon no nothing. Sora climbed out of the golden mess and walked in front of his home trying to find his large dragon. How could you lose something so large, something large and SILVER?

**S**ora frowned trying to look in all directions for the beast, seeing no one but a male that stood before him looking rather bored. Well if he didn't know where his dragon went then surely this guy saw him right? The teen walked up to the odd looking haired male before asking, "Um, excuse me, but have you seen my dragon. He's sliver and huge and OW!" **CRASH!** The brunet yelled while rubbing his head, surely being finger flicked crashing into the tavern back first should have killed him. The guests in the said tavern gawked at the still living boy who rubbed his head from the attack of the other silver haired male before them. "I _am_ your dragon…."

**T**he people started to get up in fear that the very human looking dragon that was walking into the tavern was going to hurt them. Riku paid no attention to those fools as he glanced around the very homey tavern. Yuna had long ago walked out of the back kitchen to find out what all the crashing was; only to find out her son was apparently home. She wanted to protest about the damage of her son and tavern, but knew from past experience that diamond dragons made their own rules. Still, even if this diamond dragon had a master! Sora groaned as he slowly stood from his spot on the currently destroyed dining table. "What fuck is your problem? Sora roared.

"Sora language!" Yuna broke in.

"Uh, sorry mom. Riku what's your problem? You didn't have to flick my forehead like that. You _DO_ know you have nails right? That hurt and now you messed up our tavern! What do you think my father is going to say when he makes it home! Huh, DAD?" The older raven paused in his tracks seeing his hard built tavern's front door, hell, wall completely destroyed. The blonde and red haired males behind his father also paused staring at the damage before them. The blonde male, Roxas, was the first one to speak. "What happened here?" Sora glanced at his cousin before pointing at Riku whom was poking a deer head monument on the wall. "He's what happened; he well…made me crash into the house…" Sora's father, Zack, sighed heavily while walking past the frozen guests. The raven placed all of the groceries on the still standing counter before turning around ready to make his announcement. "Okay everybody…look this is how it's gonna go. Sora take Riku to your room, your mother and I are going to have a word with you both. Roxas and Axel please put all of this stuff into the kitchen, and all of the rest of you, please leave. The tavern is going to be closed until further notice. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. "

**E**veryone in the tavern started to move by the order of the male, making their way out or in their respected directions. Sora on the other hand, quickly grabbed Riku's arm making the older looking teen move towards upstairs. His head still hurt slightly from the crash, and he felt very queasy, but that would have to be worried about later. He was going to get a fusing, and rather be alert for the consequences. Yuna made her way after her youngest son before halting in her steps. She turned to look at her husband. "Zack, did you see Vanitas in the town today? He hasn't come home since the ceremony…" Zack ran a hand through his dark spikes glancing at her, "Uh no, but I'll go look for him in a sec. No wait a second, I'll get Roxas to look for him..." Yuna nodded before going back to her treading up the stairs.

**Z**ack sighed while looking at the damage one last time before walking towards the kitchen. He poked his head in looking for the familiar blonde, before spotting him finally. "Roxas, when you are done can you and Axel go find Vanitas? He hasn't come home yet, and Yunni is getting worried." Roxas silently nodded before glancing at the taller red haired male named Axel. "You wanna go now?" The blond didn't receive an answer verbally, just a nod from the other. It was still a good enough answer for Roxas who closed the cabinet finally. "Alright, let's go then..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I**t was around thirty-five minutes later; Sora finally heard the familiar footsteps of his parents coming closer towards the door. This time he did manage to get Riku to sit down and stop poking and prodding at his collectables that littered his room. Yuna was first to enter followed by Zack not that far behind her. They silently sat on the ottoman in front of Sora's bed before staring at Riku most of all. They already knew the responsibilities that came with a type of dragon Riku was. Zack knew more of these dragons than she did, but the facts were all still there. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Riku's distaste they spoke, noticing the beast getting irritated at being looked at for too long. Zack decided to break the silence first, "Alright, we get it. You don't want to be here, or tamed. You want to be as free as the day you were hatched and rather be someplace cold. You rather not be owned by our son, and treated like a pet. Well, we understand that, but you can't go around making our house spare wood planks either. I'm not trying to be rude or mean or anything like that, but you see here Sora is our SON and you will NOT hurt him like that again, got me?

**T**he room was eerie quiet as no human or beast made a noise. Riku's pupils started to slit in annoyance as the older male's confession finally sunk into his cranium. He slowly stood to look down at the still calmly sitting raven. "You get me? Ha, you know nothing about me human…you all think you understand how we feel. Well you don't. Yeah I don't want to be here, but I will do as I please so long as I'm here…"

**Y**una was next to stand in front of Riku not scared at all of the immense power bubbling under his human appearance. "No you shall not! You are to be you, yes, but you WILL calm it down and respect us! You are in our home now, and Riku you may not like it, but Sora is in charge of you now. He will take very good care of you. I promise you my life on that." Sora glanced in awe at his parents' calmness in this situation, obviously not showing any type of fear to his dragon in human form. "R-Riku, please have a seat, please don't get them wrong, they are just being parents." Riku paused to look at Sora's pleading form next to him, a minute later deciding to heed the younger one's words sitting back on the bed."

**T**he silver haired male nodded in his understanding, even though he didn't like it very much. "Fine, I'll be good if you say so…I'm not promising anything though…" Zack smiled brightly before getting up. "Great! Sora your held accountable for him for now on. You both will be helping me fix the house tomorrow morning at dawn. Now that is over lets go and eat, I brought some Colby berries, I know dragons love them!" Sora sigh a breath he didn't know he was holding before hopping up. "Fine Dad, oh did you buy it? Did ya? You said if I—we- got a dragon you would buy it for me!" Zack turned and walked down the hall whistling a foreign tune, not answering his youngest child. Sora ran after him, jumping onto his back. Yuna followed out of the door giggling at her family's antics.

**R**iku was the only one still present in the room. Yuna had been last to leave but turned back to usher Riku to come as well. She paused and watched as Riku walked up to the full body mirror in the room. He slowly raised his black shirt turning his body slightly looking at his bruised, scratched, and battered back and side. She wanted to say something to the male, but paused in knowing he wouldn't accept her help. She continued watching as Riku sighed out, letting a nailed hand run along his back flinching when reaching upon a sensitive spot, cursing something in dragon tongue.

**Y**una shook her head sadly at the stubbornness of the other male. She was to finally say something when Sora yelled out for her to help him get the information out of his father finally. She quickly turned to go and aid her son downstairs. Riku on the other hand glanced back and silently growled as the woman departed from her spot by the wall. He hated been pitied by humans, especially ones who were of the motherly type. He placed his shirt back down and walked towards the window. Once open, he climbed out and landed in the nearest tree, deciding that if he couldn't leave then he would stay outside of the house. He felt better away from the entire racket anyway. It wasn't long before Riku went back to his daydreaming; wondering was he free when he hatched? He leaned against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes. _He was __**never**__ free…._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alright that was Chapter 2, hope you all liked it. It's just like I said in the other chapter, if there are mistakes that you see, feel free to tell me. Oh and as for the pairings, please don't complain it's to my liking just roll with it people. Well I just wanted to say, thank you for reading and please continue to do so as we all journey through this magical land!**

**3**


	3. Powers and Problems!

**Well hello there, it's so nice to finally have updates in a very timely order. Finally, there is nothing to really say here just hope you like it and please enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: **XxKingdomxXxHeartsxX and Vixro (They were the first to review ^_^)

**Pairings: SoraXRiku, CloudXSephiroth, MarluxiaXSaix, AxelXRoxas, DemyxXZexion, and many more.**

**Disclaimer:**** I Do not Own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or their Characters.**

**Acid Rain: A Dragons Story**

**Chapter 3: Powers and Problems!**

_**Last time:**_**Y**una shook her head sadly at the stubbornness of the other male. She was to finally say something when Sora yelled out for her to help him get the information of his father finally. She quickly turned to go and aid her son downstairs. Riku on the other hand glanced back and silently growled as the woman departed from her spot by the wall. He hated been pitied by humans, especially ones who were of the motherly type. He placed his shirt back down and walked towards the window. Once open, he climbed out and landed in the nearest tree, deciding that if he couldn't leave then he would stay outside of the house. He felt better away from the entire racket anyway. It wasn't long before Riku went back to his daydreaming; wondering was he free when he hatched? He leaned against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes. _He was __**never**__ free…._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I**t was still an early night as Roxas and his partner headed out of the tavern to search for Vanitas. Roxas, the elder cousin to Sora and Vanitas, were just like his cousins in many ways. He just seemed to lean more towards Sora's features than the other. He _also_ had beautiful blue eyes, yet they looked as if they were so much more like the deep ocean and rimmed with honey wheat colored eyelashes. It made sense as to why that was, if you were a honey wheat colored blonde with spikes ranging from the smallest to medium size. If your hair softly curved in a circular motion, as they got closer to your crown. It would be the same for you as well. Even though Roxas was so much like his cousins, his personality was just as smooth as his creamy skin. It was calm, cool, collected, and well reserved with a hint of hidden fury. The only thing that could possibly top this wonder of a boy, were his slightly flushed lips. Cutely, Roxas had a small habit if biting his tender kissers when nervous, or any strong emotions.

**T**he younger master carefully walked a good ways away from the house before glancing at his dragon. "You sure you're ready? We can walk if you really don't feel like it..." Roxas didn't like making Axel do anything that the male didn't feel up too. It wasn't that the blonde was scared of Axel or anything; it was just a sort of thing between them. Roxas would ask all kinds of questions and either have some of them answered or all of them. While Axel had a very loving and trusting master, that would understand his feelings towards not answering some of those questions. It was how it always was between them, as for how it will always remain. "Hn…" The dragon once again refused an answer to his younger mate, just instead quickly changed his appearance to that of a dragon.

**R**oxas sighed softly as he climbed onto the dragons' back making himself comfortable. He quickly grabbed the jet black and crimson red binding ropes and slightly tugged at them. "I guess we can search by the school, he shouldn't be there, but it wouldn't hurt to go check right?" Axel growled in acknowledgement while spreading his wings out wide. He arched his body up higher before using his strong wings to push off the ground in speeds that shouldn't be allowed for any type of trainer in any level rank. Luckily for Roxas, he knew his dragon like the back of his short spikes. He knew Axel wouldn't go to any speeds that would danger his life; he also knew just how much Axel and him loved the speed though.

**I**t really did seem like hours as they flew through the sky searching. It was starting to get really late by time Roxas made Axel do a re-search over the whole town. Still, Vanitas was nowhere to be found. The pair paused in mid-air to take a moment to scan over the village. Any sign of the raven would have been good for them, yet there were still no sign of the other. Axel growled in irritation as Roxas slowly turned the ropes to go and check out the neighboring forests. "Roxas, we have been through his section for five times, he's not there…" The young master tenderly patted his scaled friend on his head sympathetically, "I know, I know, but we can't go home thinking he already made it there. I didn't hear aunty Yuna say he obtained a dragon today, so he's in danger out here at night. We have to keep looking, please Axel…"

**T**he beast silenced his growling as Roxas pleaded, and for that he remained silent for the rest of the flight. He hated when the blonde had to plea, for he saw such things were beneath his young master. Axel finally obeyed the other's command and turned towards the forest near the school. The wind was starting to pick up slightly, passing the scent of blood to cross over the dragon's senses. "Roxas hang on, I smell him, and he's bleeding…!" Without even needing the final command to dive down, Axel moved swiftly to try and save his master's family member. He didn't want to alarm the other, but the smell was strong, and the other sent of timber wolves weren't helping either.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**V**anitas was not at all happy with the situation that he was currently in, not at all. It wasn't supposed to be like this, not be trapped by these scrawny timber wolves. He was supposed to be stronger than this, not running through the dense dark forest trying to get away. The raven slowly slid to a halt as one of the wolves seemed to finally catch up with him. He quickly unsheathed his black dagger and readied himself for a fight. Vanitas slowly glanced at the front and back of him as a pack of twenty canines bared their teeth at him. One large white blonde wolf decided to get jumpy and charge towards Vanitas, but he was quickly cut down by his blade. The canine yelped in pain as his body roughly landed on the other side of a tree trunk. The rest of the pack wasn't going to let one of their own be attacked, they all charged in almost order to grab a chunk out of Vanitas.

**T**he only thing that seemed to be on his side was his agility and wits. He waited for the opportune moment to quickly dodge their attacks. The pack of wolves sadly crashed into each other as Vanitas jumped over them and began to start his run once again. It was only the alpha female of the group who saw through the raven's plans. She quickly barked her orders while taking off to run after the boy in a rosy blonde blur. He was fast, but she was faster. He was smart, and knew his way around the tree trunks rather well, but she knew the forest better as it was her home. The forest was large and vast filled with old tree trunks and large roots that seemed to want to step up off of the ground. It was hard to see, as the night fog slowly crept around his running form. Vanitas found himself breathing much harder than he would like to believe.

**H**is chest burned as the lack of air wasn't reaching his desperately needy lungs. He suddenly started to slow down, thinking he was good enough away from those terrifying creatures, when on a ledge of rock before him stood the alpha female in all of her glory. She stared threateningly down at him with her icy blue glare, giving him no chance what so ever to run. He was trapped, between an old mossy trunk and an angry female pack leader. It wasn't long before she was finally joined up with her jet black alpha male and their pack.

**S**he slowly backed up allowing her mate to take the joy in killing their spoil. He growled something of an acknowledgement while he slowly made his route down the ragged ledge towards Vanitas. The male's crimson eyes brightly glowed in the ever growing night of the forest, making it hard for the boy to see anything besides the creature before him. The beast crouched down low ears back ready for his kill, as Vanitas tried to brace himself for the attack.

"Grrrrrrrrrah!" The black alpha male bellowed out as he jumped towards Vanitas. The boy dodged to the right landing on a tree stump before sliding to a halt, the blade ready at his side. The wolf quickly changed direction and charged leaving the other with no time to escape his attack as he leapt on the boy. Vanitas yelled out in pain as the animal's teeth easily dug into the flesh of his left arm still wielding the blade. The thick ripples of blood started to flow slowly down the beast's mouth and down his throat to land on the dark ground. The other members of the wolf pack eagerly wanted to join in the battle. Thankfully, they were acutely ordered by the female to sit and wait for their leader to finish. The black leader pushed the boy down by using his immense weight, trying to rip the boy's arm off by biting down harshly once again.

**A**fter gaining his wits once more, Vanitas grabbed his dagger from his injured arm and stabbed the beast in the left side. The animal yelped in surprise as he back up and fell to his right side. By this time, the alpha female had seen enough and charged at Vanitas while his back was turned. She grabbed him by the right section of his side and chomped down hard ripping a good chunk of flesh off, leaving him very bloody and torn. The boy screamed out in pain as his body fell to the ground in a heap of flesh and bones. The other wolves of the pack circled around his form while the female hurriedly tended to her mate. They all slowly started to close in on their, more trouble than he's worth meal, when a strong gust of heated wind came flying through.

"VAAANIIIITTTASSSSS!" Roxas yelled out as he jumped from Axel's back to land on the ground in front of all of the wolves. They quickly turned around ready to defend their meal, when the black looking dragon with frightening toxic green eyes possessively stood in front of Roxas. They all growled to protect their masters and food while the female helped her mate up. She barked an order and they slowly started to back up and leave Vanitas alone. Guessing he wasn't worth dying over. She stared before turning off into the night. Only the wolves who wanted to get the already won over meal still stood and readied themselves for battle.

**A**xel arched his body low and growled deeply as Roxas slowly ran around him to try and grab his dying cousin. The wolves turned sharply to try and attack Roxas not before getting harshly snapped at by the dragon in front of them. They were starting to annoy Axel, mere scrawny wolves trying to go against a dragon! How bazaar they were! The crimson dragon had had enough! He slowly walked with full weight making the ground jump a little, the wolves slowly backed up away from the injured boy and which allowed Roxas to finally get to him. The much smaller beasts got ready to run around the dragon and grab their meal when they noticed that the larger animal had reared up. The forest was lit up in red lights as large spikes of fire shards shot out of the dragon's mouth. Axel's intense attack of force and heat from those sharp spears of flame he made, morbidly ripped and torn through the flesh, muscle, veins, and bone of those wolves leaving not even a single cell of blood. Roxas stared in awe while curing Vanitas of his wounds, as the light show didn't end for what seemed like minutes.

**I**n all of his years of owning Axel, and learning attacks with his dragon from scratch, has he never seen an attack like that before. The blonde paused before gasping. _Was that Hell Fire?_ The boy asked to no one in particular. _It must have been, I have never seen that one before. Never mind that Roxas, Vanitas need real medical attention! _ Roxas quickly healed what he could before grabbing the other and holding him up. "Axel! Help, we got to get him out of here, and NOW!" The tall beast quickly lowered his body for his master to quickly get on with his family member in tow. After tying the boy tightly to the dragon, Roxas roughly yanked on the ropes making Axel raise up quickly to fly towards home in haste. The wind stinging against his face was no amount of pain compared to his cousin must have been feeling right now. The dragon flew as fast as his wings could take him, which was pretty fast for his type of liking. It wasn't long before the village was finally in site and his dragon dived down to land and skid rather roughly on the sandy ground. Axel roared rather loudly letting out a few flames on accident, trying to get the hospital's attention. It worked.

**T**here came all types of doctors and nurses' rushing to see what was troubling the dragon, before seeing Roxas covered in blood and untying Vanitas from his seat. "It was a wolf attack!" Roxas finally got out while releasing the raven to them. They decided to ask more questions about it later, as they helped the badly injured boy from the blonde one, while another group started to inform the Heartnets of their son. It was after all going to be a very long night, for everyone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**One** hour passed, since that horrible night had started, and actually began to make Axel and Roxas worry deeply. It made the whole family forget about eating or sleeping that night.

**Two** hours had passed, since the news of Sora's brother was brought to the hospital.

**Three** hours had passed, since the doctors said it was looking real bad.

**Four** hours had passed, since Sora started pacing his room dreading the news of his brother's death reaching his ears.

**Five** hours had passed, since people from the village started to leave get well baskets and letters of good health for them.

**Six** hours had passed, since the hunt for that pack of wolves started.

**Seven** hours had passed, since Roxas had received any sleep that night, besides a short nap in Axel's curled up tail.

**Eight** hours had passed, since Zack and Yuna had come back home, to inform them of any type of new news at all.

**Nine** hours had passed since Sora started to cry once he heard the news.

Finally, **Ten** hours passed, before Riku actually started to feel sorry for the male he hated so much.

**I**t was a very long night before Axel turned to look at his young master still curled up in his tail. He sighed before lowering his head to see if his master was still asleep. He paused when the male looked up and stared at him with so much hurt in his deep blue eyes, it made Axel want to cry himself. _"Roxas…"_ The beast almost whispered in fear of breaking the boy's heart any more than what it already was. The young master slowly sat up and shook his head 'no' trying to tell his partner that he was fine. He knew he couldn't hide his feelings from the dragon, but he will damn well try! "I'm fine, just tired that's all…" The dragon growled lowly to show his distaste in Roxas lying to him about anything, especially his heart of all things. The blond quickly stood up as if to stand his ground for his comment. "I said I'm fine Axel! Drop it!" Roxas glanced up and watched.

**A**xel, the Garnet Dragon, slowly rose to tower over his little master. His appearance wasn't that much different from Riku's, really. The only differences that could be seen happen to be the scales. They weren't silver, but of a very bloody red color in nature. They seemed to be bleeding if it weren't for the fact that they were scales. His wing span was slightly larger, due to his age, and surely it matched with the rest of his crimson colored frame. The blood scales gleamed against the rays of light like flickering flames. Axel's large black talons seemed very neat and well-kept as it dug into the sand. His large black claws copied his ebony black crystal spears at the tip of his tail, the same fashion as Riku's, ready for battle. The other difference was that he had a set of two pairs of onyx horns protruding backwards from his cranium. The last other odd thing about him; was that you could obviously see that his tummy was in a completely lighter shade of red than the rest of his scaled body.

"_Don't you dare try to lie to me, Roxas! I know you far more than you know. You're hurt, and you blame yourself for not looking hard enough. If you feel that way fine, but I will NOT allow you to blame yourself for not making it in time. You were on MY back, and I was the one FLYING! Not you! If you blame anyone for not making it, you blame me!"_

**R**oxas paused while biting his bottom lip, staring up at his partner fuss at him for the first time in their long history together. Axel wasn't the type of animal to yell, fuss, or get into arguments if he felt like it wasn't needed. So to hear his dearest dragon try so hard to make him feel better by blaming itself, made the blonde smile for the first time that day. He shook his head making his short spikes softly bounce, a small action that Axel adored so much. The young master walked up to his dragon and hugged his ruby red stomach, feeling the warmth and love from the other. "A-Axel…thank you…"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**R**iku had long ago gave up on trying to avoid the thought of just going back to sleep. How could he though? Sora stayed up all night crying about his brother, and this and that. How was a dragon supposed to get any sleep, while his master kept sending heart aching feelings to him unconsciously? You can't! The silver haired male sighed heavily before reaching his body out to open the window. He remembered Sora mentioning that he will never lock this window as long as Riku was outside. Riku slowly, yet quietly sneaked his self into the room of his master, trying not to awaken the boy. He would really hate to _see_…no wait-he meant hear the boy cry again. Yeah that's it, _hear_ as in all of the noise! In any way, Riku was trying to put it, he didn't want to hear, see, feel, or anything of that type of stuff coming from Sora, if he could help it. The diamond male glanced at Sora, whom cried his self to sleep, move to snuggle more into his warm bed.

**I**t was small, but something inside of Riku wanted to move that annoying piece of strand away from the sleeping brunet's beautiful face. He stayed there for a long time in the middle of the room fighting himself trying to decide did he want to move the hair or just say 'fuck it. I'm outa here' and just leave. Riku was surprised to feel his body move towards the side of the bed where the young master slept. He was even more shocked to watch his hand come from his pants pocket to reach towards the boy—before Yuna walked up into the room. "Oh, Riku…how is he?"

**N**ever in his life, was Riku's clawed hand had ever zipped right back to his side before in his entire life. He glanced up at her concerned face before shrugging, and offering her a "Neh…" soon after walking pass her to exit out of the room. She watched as he walked out and down the stairs to finally go eat those damn berries. Yuna, paused looking very confused wondering why Riku stopped in her presence, just to leave before reminding herself of the pride of a Diamond. The brunet woman sighed before walking over to her baby boy, hoping that he had recovered since last night. Seeing that he must have gotten a little bit of sleep, Yuna smiled and replaced the covers for him.

**S**ora groaned in his sleep as she removed herself from the bed finally. He seemed like he was having a nightmare, before it smoothed itself out. She pondered what else can her family go through. A broken front part of the house, another son in critical care, a nephew hurting just as bad, and her husband losing his job to top it all off. Yuna was a smart woman indeed, but sometimes she did want to be ignorant and blame the Diamond downstairs for her bad luck. She didn't truly believe that all Diamonds were bad luck, evil, sneaky, dangerous by nature, and vile creatures, but it did come off as that way sometimes. So it worried her, would this had happened if Sora wasn't _chosen_ for the Diamond by Gaia, Odin, Shiva, or any of those other gods?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Well, this was indeed the first time I actually wrote about someone actually getting hurt. It feels nice…hmm. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. I tried really hard with this considering this was the only way to let out a lot of anger. I happen to really like it lol. **

**Ohh like I said, if you see problems let me know kay? I don't mind fixing them.**

**Much love 3**


	4. Fights and Friends

**Finally, there is nothing to really say here just hope you like it and please enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: **XxKingdomxXxHeartsxX and Vixro (They were the first to review ^_^)

**Pairings: SoraXRiku, CloudXSephiroth, MarluxiaXSaix, AxelXRoxas, DemyxXZexion, and many more.**

**Disclaimer:**** I Do not Own Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy or their Characters.**

**Acid Rain: A Dragons Story**

**Chapter 4: Fights and Friends**

_**Last time:**__**S**__ora groaned in his sleep as she removed herself from the bed finally. He seemed like he was having a nightmare, before it smoothed itself out. She pondered what else can her family go through. A broken front part of the house, another son in critical care, a nephew hurting just as bad, and her husband losing his job to top it all off. Yuna was a smart woman indeed, but sometimes she did want to be just ignorant and blame the Diamond downstairs for her bad luck. She didn't truly believe that all Diamonds were bad luck, evil, sneaky, dangerous by nature, and vile creatures, but it did come off as that way sometimes. So it worried her, would this had happened if Sora wasn't chosen for the Diamond by Gaia, Odin, Shiva, or any of those other gods?_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Y**una sighed softly to herself as she tried to get the haunting idea from out of her mind. How could she think so ill of the dragon that was downstairs? What did he do, besides destroy the side of the house? He obviously had nothing to do with everything that was going on currently. Yet she still had a small lingering darkness within her heart that wanted to blame him. She feels awful yes, but figuring that she is only human she tries to not let it bother her. The brunet slowly looked back at her young boy before smiling sadly at him, only to quickly depart from out of the room.

Sora on the other hand quietly slept dreaming away his sadness. He knew his brother wasn't going to die, but the feeling of almost losing his family member was enough to make the poor boy sad. One tear dropped from the beautiful child's eye as he slumbered.

~Sora's Dream~

It all seemed very cold and empty like the moisture in this current area didn't want to exist. The land was covered in snow and the mountains behind him were very tall, even the trees seemed to match their height. The landscape seemed barren besides the large amounts of snow and ice. The wind was blowing so harshly Sora had to hold himself just to try and muster up enough heat. He frowned when he didn't see a single soul appear to him. The boy's heart dropped. He started his walk again which seemed like it had been for days since he started moving in the first place. He didn't know where he was, or where his feet were taking him, but his body wanted him to keep moving. He knew if he had stopped now he wasn't going to make it, and he didn't want to die alone in this barren place.

It was only then after a few very long and tiresome steps did he spot a sign of human life. The person was clothed up to its neck with warm white and beige articles of clothing to keep itself from the harsh weather. The person seemed to have spotted Sora and placed his blue gloved covered hand out for him to grab. Sora by nature was a very trusting male, so he quickly took the offered hand of the other. Sora only then felt the warmth coming off from the other as they walked together up the snow covered hill. It was mere minutes before the pair reached a cave, pure warmth emanating from it. Sora thankfully ran inside and plopped himself down in front of the raging flame warming up his freezing body. The other person slowly placed down the bags they were holding before tackling the clothes.

As the extra articles of clothing were removed it slowly revealed a male with very spiky blonde hair, and very blue eyes. He seemed pale and only about the age of 15 or 16 as the rest of the clothes was shed. He turned fully to the staring Sora and smiled sheepishly at the younger one. "Cold, huh?" The blond asked as he made his way towards the fire to get warmed up as well. Sora couldn't help but smile back and nod. "Yeah.." he started, "It's so cold here, where is this place anyway?"

The older male seemed to be confused by the sudden question, but choose to answer it anyway. "Oh this place, it's Nibelheim." He slowly started to rub his hands together, in effort to keep his fingers from freezing off. Sora pondered the man's answer for a moment before glancing away from the fire. "Oh, I'm far from home then…I don't know where this place is. Oh by the way my name is Sora!" The blonde male glanced over and smiled stating quietly. "I'm Cloud, and it's nice to meet you Sora." The pair shook hands before the cave became quiet again.

Being the most likely to talk out of the pair, Sora cleared his throat. "So uh where is this Nibelheim place? It seems like no one is here besides you. I was almost about to give up hope for a second." Cloud slowly looked away from the other as if trying to explain everything in punctual order. He sighed before slowly breathing out. "Nibelheim is an ice continent where it snows all year round. We get harsh winters and almost no real summer. The rest of the town people are either dead or too old to come out. There are only a few young people, but they left a long time ago. This is a cursed town. I'm the only one here in this area, well except besides you." Sora nodded while listening, as he figured he was a long way from home. Where ever that was. The cave became quiet once again before finally Cloud was the one to ask questions.

Sora frowned before asking a second before him, "Why is this place cursed?" The blond's atmosphere seemed to change from friendly happy to filled with grief. Cloud glanced at Sora before tempting for an answer again.

"Why are you here? Are you traveling too?" The question left Sora very confused, yet he didn't want to seem rude in front of the guy who practically saved him. "Uh no not really, I'm not really sure how I ended up here. As for traveling, I'm not ready yet my Riku—Riku…." Sora frowned deeply as the name resounded in his head. The dragon he obtained was nowhere to be found, and here he was chatting with this guy. It just hit Sora when he realized that Riku could be injured or worst out here. He quickly jumped to his feet and began to head for the cave entrance only to be stopped by Cloud. "Hay wait. Where are you going? It's a blizzard out there; you won't survive with that type of clothing!" Sora quickly turned back to the other male in haste. "I don't care! My dragon might be hurt or injured! I need to find him!"

It was Cloud's turn to be confused, he slowly stood up. "You have a dragon? What type?" Sora really didn't have the time, but figured that it wouldn't hurt anything. "Yeah I do, he's a Diamond named Riku. I need to find him!" Cloud slowly let go of Sora's arm and began to silently cry. He clutched his chest as if he was feeling the ugly side of the freezing cold. Sora watched as the male fell to his knees in tears. "Hay what's wrong Cloud?" The blonde could only smile sadly before speaking slowly. "My generation has killed them all Sora, there are no more Diamonds…And if there are, they are getting hunted down as we speak" At those very words Sora began to let the information finally sink in. No more? How can that be? Was Riku already dead now too?

Sora slowly shook his head no. "No, no I don't believe you! He was just right outside of my house! I don't know what type of place this is, but where I come from Dragons are respected, no matter what they did and can do!" With that, Sora ran from out of the cave and into the freezing cold. He refused to stop running even if he could still hear Cloud protesting for him to come back to the cave. He couldn't stop now, he just keep running yelling Riku. "Riku! Riku! Riku please answer me; please tell me that you are okay. Please! Riiiikkkuuuu!"

~Sora's Dream End~

Sora was suddenly and quite roughly awoken from his nightmare. All that Sora could see was the silver hair that dangled from the said dragon. Riku looked annoyed and a little tired while he sat on the side of Sora's bed. He slowly rose up to give Sora better space to sit up and rub his blurry eyes a bit.. "R-Riku is that really you?" The brunet asked as tears slowly threatened to fall from his blue eyes. Riku glanced over back at him before raising an eyebrow. "No Shi—"His words cut off by the other boy tackling him to the bed crying out things about cold places, hunters, blizzards, and a guy named Cloud. The dragon was truly confused at this point, and his internal timer was going off telling him the human was touching him weirdly again. Riku blushed. Even if it was just a simple hug, the dragon started to feel really uncomfortable. "G-Get off human!" He roared as he shoved the boy off of himself to stand near the window. Sora quickly glanced up to wipe his face. "Riku what's wrong, why do you hate me so much? I was so worried about you, and you weren't there! I thought you were dead and the hunters had got to you!"

"I don't need you to worry about me…"

A simple sentence, yes, but it still hurt Sora to no belief.

Sora stared blankly as Riku turned his back on him, before opening the window. The brunet tried to stop the other male, but he had already changed and flew off in a gush of wind. His spikes bounced gingerly but somehow they seemed to go limp. Riku was gone, and that felt the worst. To Sora, the dream couldn't compare to this feeling. Zack was about to walk in and tell Sora and Riku the news about Vanitas before he heard the little argument that relayed before him. He frowned while watching Sora fall to his knees keeping his hands on the window's edge. "…._stupid Riku…"_

The raven kept his image hidden behind the wall while silently cursing under his breath. "Damn it…Cloud I wish you were here to help…"He tenderly begun to rub his temples contemplating on his next few moves. He could quietly move on from the door and wait until Sora asked him questions. Or he could move on in there and tackle it head on. Zack choose the latter. Yet, Zack knew he couldn't just jump on in with a stupid joke or something he didn't think greatly on. Oh no, he had to access the situation at hand like a father would. He calmly walked in and bent beside the child and pulled him into his arms. He knew Sora wouldn't want to talk right now, and that was fine. He didn't have to. Still, he wanted to let Sora know that he was there, and what ever happened he was safe to share his mind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

During Riku's departure, Yuna, Roxas and human form Axel sat outside of the room waiting for the okay to enter. The doctors nodded, pleased with their expertise with their curing abilities. They opened the room door slowly. The trio in high spirits looked into the door to see a very pissed off Vanitas shrugging a nurse off of himself. "I said I'm fine, leave me alone." The nurse smiled before turning to Vanitas' gusts. "He's all yours." The woman said while heading towards the door. Yuna smiled sadly before hugging her eldest son tightly in her embrace. "Vanitas I was so worried, they didn't want to tell us anything and I thought I lost you!" The raven hugged his mother back before glancing at the other pair. The nurse had long gone away by that time. "Oh what? I owe you guys_ soo_ much that I can't receive a simple hug, talk about high minded. I thought you cared!" Roxas snapped out of his worry before walking over, reaching the other side of the bed. He smiled before socking his cousin in his uninjured arm. "How dare you say that? Me and Axel and everyone else was worried that your ass was gone, and the only thing you can do is make a half ass joke about you owing us?"

"Roxas no cursing honey!" Yuna cut in.

"Sorry Auntie Yunnie" Roxas recoiled.

Vanitas stared at his cousin then back at his mother before landing his gold eyes on Axel who was still standing by the door. He knew the animal wouldn't come near him and to this day he still doesn't know why, but he left it be. "I'm sorry Roxas, geez you hit too hard!" Yuna smiled before hugging him again, not wanting to let him go. Roxas grinned before looking back at Axel.

Axel just smiled a little, technically he was just happy that things would go back to the way it was.

Soon after a few hours Vanitas was allowed to be released, they all made it home in silence. Vanitas with a small smirk gracing his face inspected the side of the broken wall of the house. "Oh, look at this, now I may ask who could have done this?" Roxas turned to glance at his cousin before sighing out loud. "That was Riku's doing, he's a temperamental one isn't he?" Vanitas laughed before holding his side still in slight pain. "Heh heh, guess I still can't do what I want yet. Anyway, it's good to know that he has so much kick to him. I like it…"

Axel frowned. "Why?" The crimson haired male asked while trying to help Yuna replace the large wood covering. Vanitas glanced back over his shoulder with a hint of something in his eyes. "Oh why? I guess it's because I want him as _my_ dragon. Sora just got lucky. He doesn't know how to handle a beauty like that. Speaking of which, where is Sora?" It was Zack's turn to speak as he calmly walked down the stairs running a hand through his dark locks. "He's asleep again, and Riku's gone… And we all need to get some sleep this time…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**OoooOoooOoooO**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Early that morning~

"_**Riku what's wrong, why do you hate me so much? I was so worried about you, and you weren't there! I thought you were dead and the hunters had got to you!"**_

The same words kept ringing in Riku's head as he took off. He wanted to be anywhere but there. Riku wanted anything to get away from the brunet. "Worried about me? I'm_** not**_ the human!" He roared which caused a few silver white flames to spur from his mouth. He flapped his wings harshly to avoid the little village at all cost while flying higher as he could go. The clouds rushing through his body made him blend in with his surroundings. His scales began to shade and take to the color of the sky. He was starting to cast the shade of light blue and a hint of golden to reflect the rising sun. Quietly, the sliver dragon begun to dive under the clouds once he knew he was out and far from the village. His pride was on the line and he felt angry. How dare a human of all races be worried about him? It made him seethe with pure white anger.

Once on the ground Riku took in his surroundings quickly. The grasslands it seemed to be, not exactly an open field but good enough for now. He noticed the deer that were watching him with wide eyes were wondering was it feeding time for the beast. Riku turned his head away from them. They bowed their heads gently before turning to run away. Luckily for them, Riku was already quite full from those damn berries already. All that Riku needed now was to find a nice cold cave and a nice little nap. He started his trek on all fours making his wings fold against his slim body. The landscape truly was flat and full of green grass and assorted colors of flowers. On his left side was a beautiful flowing river full of life. He walked over towards it and took a drink.

The multicolored fish underneath the flowing ripples of clear water gawked at the beast as Riku began to drink large amounts of the liquid. It wasn't long before he had his fill of the water before turning to head on his way. His trail led him to the most beautiful section of this forest he could ever imagine. The dragon kept his steps slow and allowed himself to be taken away by the various scents that the flows casted. All in this area there was many assortments of flowers, far more from where he landed. There were Roses, Snap Dragons, Larkspurs, Lilies and most of all Cherry Blossoms. They seemed to be all well-kept and in some type of order if his mind was telling in right. He paused when he stepped on a few of the pink red looking flowers. Naturally, he wouldn't have cared, but the look in the eyes of the Sapphire blue colored dragon before him looked pissed. It made the Diamond want to back up slightly.

The wind blew tenderly against both breeds of dragons, Diamond and Sapphire. The flowers calming scent was making it hard for Riku to think straight all of a sudden. The Diamond stared as he stood his ground; it was common law with dragons that before a small fight or argument was to commence you must tell the reason for the fight. It was only honorable.

"Why are you challenging me Sapphire one?" Riku asked while digging his claws into the earth itself.

The small action seemed to have angered the other greatly before he spat out rather awkwardly.

"You stepped on my Master's flower. I shall not forgive you Diamond!"

The Sapphire blue dragon announced before charging the Diamond. The fight was initiated soon after and from the looks of it, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Riku quickly unfurled his wings and took off spiraling up high into the sky. He truly didn't feel like fighting the other, even though he was always known to finish a fight. He figured it must have been the flowers having an effect on him again. The Diamond didn't have a chance to ponder on that long before the Sapphire was right in front of him. _"He's fast…" _Riku thought as he backed up just in time before a clawed hand met his abdomen.

The Sapphire dragon growled in annoyance before charging again, roaring out large amounts of golden energy spheres. Riku ducked under the first one, missing it by a horn clearly getting pissed off by now. He turned and back flipped down, tail flicking the other gold spheres out of the way. Riku swooped back up just in time to quickly fly at the other, to bite at the Sapphire's neck while the blue one was still recovering from that last attack. Both of the dragons began to claw at each other desperately. Luckily, they both had very strong matched scales, no damage was done. Riku bit down firmly, but found that the other seemed to not have felt the bite at all. He just seemed to glare even more from his side eye before going into some type of berserk mode. The Sapphire dragon's horns and scales seemed to have risen and his entire eyes slits and all where shrouded in pure gold. The x scar on his face grew wider thicker than the slight lines that where there moments ago. The dragon didn't look normal anymore, he looked scary beyond belief. He looked menacing, intimidating, bloodcurdling, terrifying even.

Not wanting to risk his life, Riku released himself from the other's neck to take a better look at his enemy from afar. He looked vicious and seemed to have been used to battle lots of time. Still, it wasn't like Riku was going to back down. This dragon before him could have won a million battles, but _he_ was the Diamond, the most feared of _all_ species. So this dragon before him, he was going to make him bow to him, at whatever cost.

Riku backed up some more before arching his body slightly in an attack position. The Sapphire dragon arched his body in a crescent sort of shape. Both of the dragons began to gather life energy from their surroundings. Riku gathered strength from all the elements that surrounded his scaled body, and the Sapphire one from the flowers and the setting moon. Both dragons began to accumulate a large degree of massive energy, one of pure silver and the other pure gold.

They were ready with their weapons. It was going to be disastrous.

They both arched up to release their sphere powers emanating from their mouths, before large amounts of vines reached up and grabbed them. The vines where tough like the wood itself, and it held them both tightly. The Sapphire dragon was the only one who swallowed his sphere of energy and began to calm down. Sadly, Riku didn't.

He found this to be the perfect timing and released his sliver spheres of ice and light. The Sapphire dragon closed his eyes before a loud sound of glass forming could be heard. The light in that area was blinding, casting rays of light in all direction and either dragon couldn't see past the bright light. Riku couldn't tell was it from his own attack or did the other cast something at the last second. Either way, it was to his liking. The large amount of lights scattered and slowly began to fade away leaving only a slightly unconscious Sapphire dragon still held up by vines still covered by a glass barrier.

The vines slowly began to make them both come closer to the ground. It was only then Riku noticed the culprit behind the barrier and the vines. The Diamond watched as the pink haired male placed them down softly, but the Sapphire being laid there much softer than him. He watched as the male walked up to the still sleeping blue beast and rubbed the others face gingerly before turning towards Riku. At first either male made a sound, until the house behind Riku puffed out another calming sent. It made Riku want to fall asleep and it made it hard for the male to keep his eyes open. All the Diamond could last remember hearing was,

"I'm so sorry my Diamond friend, please forgive my lover…"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoooOoooOoooO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Okay yeah this took a moment didn't people? So sorry, it's finally summer and I seem to can't get anything I want done huh? Lol, I haven't even read my book The Fallen. XD**

**Anyway, hope you like it. I have finally begun to get to the places I have been waiting to get too. So it's nothing but fun from here. Oh yeah! Let's play a game huh? Who do you think these people are? Tee Hee you will never find out!**

**Till the next episode on, Acid Rain: A Dragons Story!**


End file.
